Board 8's 2008 Nominations
's Guru choice]] This was named Article of the Week in August of 2008. Board 8's 2008 Nominations is the complete list of characters nommed by B8 for the 2008 Character Battle. The list was constructed by stingers, who ran a topic throughout August to collect the nomination list of as many B8ers as possible. The final listing was tallied and posted on August 26th, a week after the 2008 bracket came online, by Djungelurban. See Also * 2008 Total Nominations Nomination Statistics Of the 128 characters that made the bracket, 126 were nominated by B8 at least once. * Big Daddy and Hogger were never nominated Of the 75 characters B8 nominated 10 or more times, 54 made the final bracket. Of the 45 characters B8 nominated 15 or more times, 35 made the final bracket. The 10 snubbed characters were * Charizard - 32 noms (7th most) * Angry Sun - 24 noms (11th most) * Dan Hibiki - 21 noms (17th most) * Brock - 20 noms (19th most) * Terry Bogard - 20 noms (19th most) * Cid Highwind - 19 noms (23rd most) * Gilgamesh - 19 noms (23rd most) * Proto Man - 19 noms (23rd most) * Seifer Almasy - 19 noms (23rd most) * Gene - 15 noms (38th most) Nomination Totals * Board 8 cast at least one nomination for 580 different characters * B8 cast a total of 2,626 nominations in 2008 * 202 B8ers sent in a nomination ballot * there were just over 200,000 nominations sent in site-wide, so B8 accounted for 1.31% of the total GameFAQs nominations Suggestion List Info Unlike previous years, SB set up a "smart form" in 2008 that fixed many problems by suggesting correct entries for characters if you misspelled their name or assigned them the wrong game in your entry. Originally "The List" contained 183 suggested characters and was made up of the 128 from 2007 plus the 64 from 2006 plus some main characters from popular games at the time that SB thought people might be interested in. The first two nights after noms opened, SB added new characters to The List if they had earned enough nominations to have a serious chance at making the final cut, until in the end there were 236 total characters in the suggestion form. With that in mind... * of the 183 characters from the initial suggestion list, 103 (56%) ended up making the Contest ** Notable Flops: Ada Wong, Aeris, Diablo, Lara Croft, Tingle, Bidoof, Chun Li, Yuna, Ken, Peach * of the 36 new characters that were added to the list based on successful opening-day rallies, 16 (44%) ended up making the Contest ** Successful Rallies: Cloud, WCC, Rydia, GlaDOS, Altair, Travis Touchdown, Lucario, Diddy Kong, Falco, Heavy, Spy, Lucas, The Dog, Dedede, Layton, Sho ** First Day Flops: Rosalina, Kain (Blood Omen), Typhlosion, Charizard, Seifer, Terry, Drebin, Laguna Loire, Gilgamesh, Sgt Cortez, Presea Combatir, Cid Highwind, Protoman, Red XIII, Soma Cruz, Jim Raynor, Garchomp, Missingno, Pyro, Sparkster * of the 17 characters that were added to the list based on successful second day rallies, 7''' (41%) ended up making the Contest ** Successful Rallies: Big Daddy, Deckard Cain, Nero, Jinjo, Cpt MacMillan, Nana, Sackboy ** Second Day Flops: Andrew Ryan, Scout, Gene, Kuja, Earthworm Jim, Dan Hibiki, Cammy, Ryo (Shenmue), Ryu (Breath of Fire) * '''2 characters accomplished the frankly incredible feat of making it into the bracket despite never being a suggested option: Hogger and Sandbag Final Nomination Tally 60 * Altair - Assassin's Creed 49 * GlaDOS - Portal 46 * Phoenix Wright - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 37 * Ike - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance 35 * Travis Touchdown - No More Heroes 33 * L-Block - Tetris 32 * Charizard - Pokemon 29 * CATS - Zero Wing 27 * Mewtwo - Pokemon 25 * Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong Country 24 * Amaterasu - Okami * Angry Sun - Super Mario Bros. 3 23 * Knuckles the Echidna - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Revolver Ocelot - Metal Gear Solid 22 * Nana - Ice Climber * Sho Minamimoto - The World Ends with You 21 * Neku Sakuraba - The World Ends with You * Dan Hibiki - Street Fighter Alpha 20 * Mega Man X - Mega Man X * Solid Snake - Metal Gear * Weighted Companion Cube - Portal * Brock - Pokemon * Terry Bogard - Fatal Fury 19 * Niko Bellic - Grand Theft Auto IV * Tifa Lockheart - Final Fantasy VII * Cid Highwind - Final Fantasy VII * Gilgamesh - Final Fantasy V * Proto Man - Mega Man 3 * Seifer Almasy - Final Fantasy VIII 18 * Captain Falcon - F-Zero * Cecil Harvey - Final Fantasy IV * Kefka - Final Fantasy VI 17 * Deckard Cain - Diablo * Luigi - Mario Bros. 16 * Gordon Freeman - Half-Life * Mega Man - Mega Man * Meta Knight - Kirby's Adventure * Tim - Braid * Vivi Ornitier - Final Fantasy IX 15 * Fox McCloud - Star Fox * King Dedede - Kirby's Dream Land * Kirby - Kirby's Dream Land * Raiden - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Rydia - Final Fantasy IV * Gene - God Hand 14 * Big Boss - Metal Gear * Link - The Legend of Zelda * Ness - Earthbound * Laguna Loire - Final Fantasy VIII * Midgar Zolom - Final Fantasy VII 13 * Wario - Super Mario Land 2 12 * Alucard - Castlevania III * Captain Olimar - Pikmin * Crono - Chrono Trigger * Dante - Devil May Cry * Lucario - Pokemon * Magus - Chrono Trigger * Squall Leonhart - Final Fantasy VIII * Zack Fair - Final Fantasy VII * Agent J - Elite Beat Agents * Chun Li - Street Fighter II * Ken Masters - Street Fighter * Red XIII - Final Fantasy VII 11 * Mario - Donkey Kong * Midna - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Samus Aran - Metroid * Gina Vasquez - Spanish For Everyone 10 * Arthas Menethil - Warcraft III * Kain Highwind - Final Fantasy IV * Miles Edgeworth - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Pikachu - Pokemon * The Boss - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Darth Revan - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Missingno - Pokemon * Tron Bonne - Mega Man Legends 9 * Heavy - Team Fortress 2 * KOS-MOS - Xenosaga * Kratos - God of War * Miles Tails Prower - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Nightmare - Soul Calibur * Raz - Psychonauts * Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog * Yoshimitsu - Tekken * Rosalina - Super Mario Galaxy 8 * Albert Wesker - Resident Evil * Guybrush Threepwood - The Secret of Monkey Island * Leon Kennedy - Resident Evil 2 * Lucas - Mother 3 * Shadow the Hedgehog - Sonic Adventure 2 * Vincent Valentine - Final Fantasy VII * Zero - Mega Man X * Little Mac - Punch-Out!! * Clank - Ratchet & Clank * Jay Solano - Operation Shadow 7 * Aeris Gainsborough - Final Fantasy VII * Bowser - Super Mario Bros. * Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong * Duke Nukem - Duke Nukem * Frog - Chrono Trigger * Geno - Super Mario RPG * Isaac - Golden Sun * Jinjo - Banjo-Kazooie * Kratos Aurion - Tales of Symphonia * Laharl - Disgaea * Professor Layton - Professor Layton and the Curious Village * Ramza Beoulve - Final Fantasy Tactics * Riku - Kingdom Hearts * Sub-Zero - Mortal Kombat * Aigis - Persona 3 * Andrew Ryan - BioShock * Viewtiful Joe - Viewtiful Joe * Vyse - Skies of Arcadia * Yuffie Kisaragi - Final Fantasy VII * Locke Cole - Final Fantasy VI * Godot - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations * Hero - Dragon Quest V * Ifnkovhgroghprm - King's Quest: Quest for the Crown * Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim * Surveillance Camera - Metal Gear Solid 6 * Commander Shepard - Mass Effect * Falco Lombardi - Star Fox * Ganondorf - The Legend of Zelda * Lloyd Irving - Tales of Symphonia * Ryu Hayabusa - Ninja Gaiden * Tidus - Final Fantasy X * Wander - Shadow of the Colossus * Zelda - The Legend of Zelda * Akuma - Super Street Fighter II Turbo * Yuna - Final Fantasy X * Alyx Vance - Half-Life 2 * Diablo - Diablo * Sergeant Cortez - Timesplitters * Sheena Fujibayashi - Tales of Symphonia * Hector - Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword * HK-47 - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 5 * Auron - Final Fantasy X * Crash Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot * Fei Fong Wong - Xenogears * Jade Curtiss - Tales of the Abyss * Jill Valentine - Resident Evil * Kaim Argonar - Lost Odyssey * Master Chief - Halo * Mudkip - Pokemon * Nathan Drake - Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * Pac-Man - Pac-Man * Pit - Kid Icarus * Ryu - Street Fighter * Sora - Kingdom Hearts * The Dog - Duck Hunt * Jigglypuff - Pokemon * Thrall - Warcraft III * Ada Wong - Resident Evil 2 * Mr. Game & Watch - Ball * Archer - Fate/Stay Night * Toad - Super Mario Bros. * Bidoof - Pokemon * Bomberman - Bomberman * Claude Speed - Grand Theft Auto II * Pong Paddle - Pong * President Madagascar - Pandemic 2 * Putt-Putt - Putt-Putt Joins the Parade * King of All Cosmos - Katamari Damacy * Marina Lightyears - Mischief Makers * Ridley - Metroid * Rikku - Final Fantasy X * Orange Fret - Guitar Hero * Junpei Iori - Persona 3 4 * Axel - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories * Axel Steel - Guitar Hero * Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy VII * Liquid Snake - Metal Gear Solid * Ratchet - Ratchet & Clank * Scorpion - Mortal Kombat * Yoshi - Super Mario World * Aya Brea - Parasite Eve * Bub - Bubble Bobble * Claire Redfield - Resident Evil 2 * Derek Stiles - Trauma Center: Under the Knife * Drebin - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Error - Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Isabella Ivy Valentine - Soul Calibur * Luke fon Fabre - Tales of the Abyss * Lyndis - Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword * Manfred von Karma - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Otacon - Metal Gear Solid * Pious Augustus - Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem * Princess Peach - Super Mario Bros. * Sarah Kerrigan - StarCraft * Simon Belmont - Castlevania * Tingle - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Typhlosion - Pokemon * Wrex - Mass Effect * Yoshimitsu - Soul Calibur * Zelos Wilder - Tales of Symphonia 3 * Chris Redfield - Resident Evil * Frank West - Dead Rising * Marcus Fenix - Gears of War * Marth - Fire Emblem: Dark Dragon and the Blade of Light * Roxas - Kingdom Hearts 2 * Sandbag - Super Smash Bros. Melee * Sephiroth - Final Fantasy VII * Spy - Team Fortress 2 * Tom Nook - Animal Crossing * Zidane Tribal - Final Fantasy IX * Apollo Justice - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney * Barret Wallace - Final Fantasy VII * Beatrix - Final Fantasy IX * Carl Johnson - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Celes Chere - Final Fantasy VI * Commander Keen - Commander Keen * Demi Fiend - Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne * Dry Bowser - New Super Mario Bros. * Felix - Golden Sun * G-Man - Half-Life * Goomba - Super Mario Bros. * Gray Fox - Metal Gear * Green Biker Dude - Mega Man X2 * Grinning Colossus - You Have To Burn The Rope * Illidan Stormrage - Warcraft III * JC Denton - Deus Ex * Jessica - Dragon Quest VIII * K.K. Slider - Animal Crossing * Kasumi - Dead or Alive * King Harkinian - Link: The Faces of Evil * Lara Croft - Tomb Raider * Lyude - Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean * Minato Arisato - Persona 3 * Minsc - Baldur's Gate * Presea Combatir - Tales of Symphonia * Pyramid Head - Silent Hill 2 * Raziel - Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Red - Pokemon * Rinoa Heartily - Final Fantasy VIII * Shadow Moses Heliport Surveillance Camera - Metal Gear Solid * Soma Cruz - Castlevania: Aria Of Sorrow * Spaceship - Space Invaders * Sparkster - Rocket Knight Adventures * Terra Branford - Final Fantasy VI * Tommy Vercetti - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Yeti - Ski Free 2 * Balthier Bunansa - Final Fantasy XII * Banjo - Banjo-Kazooie * Sackboy - LittleBigPlanet * Adelbert Steiner - Final Fantasy IX * Afro Thunder - Ready 2 Rumble Boxing * Agent 47 - Hitman * Albedo - Xenosaga * Alis Landale - Phantasy Star * Andy - Advance Wars * Angry Moon - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Ashe - Final Fantasy XII * Ashton Anchors - Star Ocean: The Second Story * Basch fon Ronsenberg - Final Fantasy XII * Blaze Fielding - Streets of Rage * Bridget - Guilty Gear XX * Cammy - Super Street Fighter II * Captain Price - Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Captain Rainbow - Captain Rainbow * Carla Valenti - Fahrenheit * Carmen Sandiego - Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego * Chocobo - Chocobo's Dungeon * Dart - The Legend of Dragoon * Dr. Eggman - Sonic the Hedgehog * E. Honda - Street Fighter II * Etna - Disgaea * Fawful - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Fayt Leingod - Star Ocean: Till The End Of Time * Fou-Lu - Breath of Fire IV * Frogger - Frogger * Garchomp - Pokemon * Ghaleon - Lunar: The Silver Star * Goemon - Mr. Goemon * Gwendolyn - Odin Sphere * Human Guard Tower - Warcraft III * Izuna - Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja * Jade - Beyond Good and Evil * James Sunderland - Silent Hill 2 * Jaster Rogue - Rogue Galaxy * Joanna Dark - Perfect Dark * Johnny Napalm - Guitar Hero * Jolee Bindo - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Kain - Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * King K. Rool - Donkey Kong Country * Kyle Katarn - Star Wars: Dark Forces * Lezard Valeth - Valkyrie Profile * Luso Clemens - Final Fantasy Tactics A2 * M. Bison - Street Fighter II * Maxi - Soul Calibur * Morrigan Aensland - Darkstalkers * Ms. Pac Man - Ms. Pac Man * Pokemon Trainer - Pokemon * Purple Pikmin - Pikmin 2 * Pyro - Team Fortress 2 * Quote - Cave Story * Rare Endangered Spy Crab - Team Fortress 2 * Roman Bellic - Grand Theft Auto IV * Sabin Figaro - Final Fantasy VI * Sam Fisher - Splinter Cell * Serge - Chrono Cross * Shadow - Final Fantasy VI * Shion Uzuki - Xenosaga * Shoe The Cat - Phoenix Wright: Justice For All * Sophitia Alexandra - Soul Edge * Tabuu - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * The Blob - A Boy and His Blob * The Kid - I Wanna Be The Guy * The N Ninja - N * Urdnot Wrex - Mass Effect * Vaan - Final Fantasy XII * Vectorman - Vectorman * Wakka - Final Fantasy X * Wolf O'Donnell - Star Fox 64 1 * Captain MacMillan - Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Nero - Devil May Cry 4 * Siegfried Schtauffen - Soul Edge * ? Block - Super Mario Bros. * 1500 Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Supercolliding Super Button - Portal * Absolute Virtue - Final Fantasy XI * Alberto Robert - Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 * Alex - Golden Sun * Alexandra Roivas - Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem * Alicia - Bulletwitch * Alicia - Valkyrie Profile 2 * Allegretto - Eternal Sonata * Amy Rose - Sonic Adventure * Ansem - Kingdom Hearts * Arc - Arc the Lad * Arcueid Brunestud - Tsukihime * Ark - Terranigma * Astaroth - Soul Calibur * Augustus Cole - Gears of War * Axle - Streets of Rage * Ayane - Dead or Alive * B.B. Hood - Darkstalkers 3 * Baby Daisy - Mario Kart Wii * Baby Mario - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Bahamut - Final Fantasy * Balance Board - Wii Fit * Ball - Pong * Beat - Jet Set Radio * Bes - S.T.A.L.K.E.R. * Bill & Lance - Contra * Blanka - Street Fighter II * Blathers - Animal Crossing * Blaze - Sonic Rush * Blue Shell - Mario Kart 64 * Blue Virus - Dr. Mario * Boo - Baldur's Gate * Boo - Super Mario Bros. * Booster - Super Mario RPG * Bowie - Shining Force * Boxer Joe - Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People * Brother Mhenlo - Guild Wars * Canderous Ordo - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Captain Ash - Timesplitters * Captain Maple Syrup - Wario Land * Captain Qwark - Ratchet & Clank * Cat - Wii Photo Channel * Cate Archer - No One Lives Forever * Celice - Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War * Cervantes De Leon - Soul Edge * Chaos - Sonic Adventure * Charlotte Aulin - Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin * Chocobo - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales * Cid Pollendina - Final Fantasy IV * CJ - CJ in the USA * Clive Winston - Guitar Hero * Cody - Final Fight * Colette Brunel - Tales of Symphonia * Colton White - Gun * Combusken - Pokemon * Conker - Diddy Kong Racing * Cow - Harvest Moon * Crash Man - Mega Man 2 * Cyan Garamonde - Final Fantasy VI * Cyrax - Mortal Kombat 3 * Dark Link - Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Dark Samus - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes * Dogen Boole - Psychonauts * Dr. Wily - Mega Man * Dry Bones - Super Mario Bros. 3 * Dyna Blade - Kirby Super Star * Ecco the Dolphin - Ecco the Dolphin * Epona - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Excellen Browning - Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation * Ex-Death - Final Fantasy V * Fargoth - The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * Firebrand - Ghosts 'n Goblins * Flonne - Disgaea * Folka Albark - Super Robot Taisen Original Generation Gaiden * Forkies - Super Mario RPG * Fortune - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Freya - Final Fantasy IX * Fujin - Final Fantasy VIII * Fulgore - Killer Instinct * G - House of the Dead * Garcian Smith - Killer7 * Garrett - Thief * George Stobbart - Broken Sword * Ghost Widow - City of Villains * Gig - Soul Nomad and the World Eaters * Giovanni - Pokemon * Gitaroo Man - Gitaroo Man * Giygas - Earthbound * Graf - Xenogears * Gravemind - Halo 3 * Great Mighty Poo - Conkers Bad Fur Day * Harman Smith - Killer7 * Harry Tipper - Timesplitters * Heishirou Mitsurugi - Soul Edge * Hitomi - Dead or Alive * Hyper Sonic - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * I-Block - Tetris * Ico - Ico * Id - Xenogears * Indian Princess - Custer's Revenge * Izzy Sparks - Guitar Hero * Jack - Gears of War * Jack Carver - Far Cry * Jansen Friedh - Lost Odyssey * Jauffre - The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * Jazz Jackrabbit - Jazz Jackrabbit * Jecht - Final Fantasy X * Jenna - Golden Sun * Jim Raynor - StarCraft * Jin Kazama - Tekken 3 * Johnny Sasaki - Metal Gear Solid * Jowy Atreides - Suikoden II * Jr. - Xenosaga * Julia Chang - Tekken * Kameo - Kameo: Elements of Power * Kazooie - Banjo-Kazooie * Kazuya Mishima - Tekken * Keyblade - Kingdom Hearts * Kid - Chrono Cross * Kitana - Mortal Kombat II * Klonoa - Klonoa: Door to Phantomile * Kuja - Final Fantasy IX * Ky Kiske - Guilty Gear * Kyle Hyde - Hotel Dusk: Room 215 * Lanky Kong - Donkey Kong 64 * Larry Laffer - Leisure Suit Larry * Lars Umlaut - Guitar Hero II * Left Arrow - Dance Dance Revolution * Left Pong Paddle - Pong * Lemina - Lunar 2: Eternal Blue * Lenneth Valkyrie - Valkyrie Profile * Liara T'Soni - Mass Effect * Lili - Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection * Linebeck - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * Little Jacob - Grand Theft Auto IV * Lord Sheogorath - The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles * Loto - Dragon Quest III * Lou - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock * Luca Blight - Suikoden II * Lucy Liberty - F-Zero: GP Legend * Lugia - Pokemon * Lulu - Final Fantasy X * Lyon - Suikoden V * Mach Rider - Mach Rider * Mai Shiranui - Fatal Fury 2 * Marche - Final Fantasy Tactics Advance * Marisa Kirisame - Story of Eastern Wonderland * Mawile - Pokemon * Max Payne - Max Payne * Maxim - Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals * Megaone - Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing * Meryl Silverburg - Metal Gear Solid * Mia - Golden Sun * Miakis - Suikoden V * Micaiah - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Mikey - Mikey's Adventures * Milkman - Psychonauts * Millia Rage - Guilty Gear * Mio - Fatal Frame 2 * Misery - Cave Story * Mog - Final Fantasy VI * Moon - Majora's Mask * Morden - Metal Slug * Morte Rictusgrin - Planescape: Torment * Mr L - Super Paper Mario * Mr. Bull - Spanish For Everyone * Mr. Hanekoma - The World Ends with You * Nanoha Takamachi - Triangle Heart 3: Sweet Songs Forever * New Age Retro Hippie - Earthbound * NiGHTS - NiGHTS Into Dreams * Nu - Chrono Trigger * Ocarina of Time - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Orange Ghost (Clyde) - Pac-Man * Pajama Sam - No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside * Palmer - Final Fantasy VII * Paul Phoenix - Tekken * Penelo - Final Fantasy XII * Peppy Hare - Star Fox * Pitfall Harry - Pitfall! * Pixy - Ace Combat: Zero * Plumber - Reset Generation! * Pokey Minch - EarthBound * Princess Daisy - Super Mario Land * Psycho Mantis - Metal Gear Solid * Quistis Trepe - Final Fantasy VIII * Rabbid - Rayman Raving Rabbids * Rash - Battletoads * Rather Dashing - Peasant's Quest * Rayden - Mortal Kombat * Rayman - Rayman * Reid Hershel - Tales of Eternia * Rena Ryugu - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni * Reno - Final Fantasy VII * Revan - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Robo - Chrono Trigger * Rose - The Legend of Dragoon * Royce - Lunar: The Silver Star * Ryu - Breath of Fire * Saber - Fate/Stay Night * Sagat - Street Fighter * Sami - Advance Wars * Sanae Hanekoma - The World Ends with You * Sanger Zonvolt - Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation * Sareena - Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero * Sasha - Team Fortress 2 * Schala - Chrono Trigger * Scout - Team Fortress 2 * Segata Sanshiro - Segata Sanshirou Shinkenyugi * Servbot - Mega Man Legends * Seymour - Final Fantasy X * Shang Tsung - Mortal Kombat * Shaq - Shaq Fu * Sheba - Golden Sun * Shinobu - No More Heroes * Shinon - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Shirley Fennes - Tales of Legendia * Shy Guy - Doki Doki Panic * Sigma - Mega Man X * Sketch Turner - Comix Zone * Sly Cooper - Sly Cooper & the Thievous Raccoonus * Smithy - Super Mario RPG * Sniper Wolf - Metal Gear Solid * Sonya Blade - Mortal Kombat * Soren - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Sothe - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Spector - Ape Escape * Spyro - Spyro the Dragon * Square Block - Tetris * Squirtle - Pokemon * Stafy - Densetsu no Stafy * Strider Hiryu - Strider * Sunny - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Tails Doll - Sonic R * Talim - Soul Calibur * Tenzen - Final Fantasy XI * Terry - Contact * The Merchant - Resident Evil 4 * The Old Man - The Legend of Zelda * Thunderbull - Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing * Titania - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Toejam - Toejam & Earl * Toon Link - The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker * Top Man - Mega Man 3 * Trevor Belmont - Castlevania III * Ultimecia - Final Fantasy VIII * Ultros - Final Fantasy VI * Ur-Quan - Star Control * Vergil - Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening * Vic Viper - Gradius * Viki - Suikoden * Viola - Zone of the Enders * Weegee - Mario Is Missing * Wiegraf Folles - Final Fantasy Tactics * Wild Ride - Jet Moto * Will - Advance Wars: Days of Ruin * Yangus - Dragon Quest VIII * Yuri - Shadow Hearts * Yuri Lowell - Tales of Vesperia * Zack - Zack & Wiki * Zangief - Street Fighter II * Zant - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Zasalamel - Soul Calibur 3 * Zerase - Suikoden V * Zihark - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Board 8 Category:Article of the Week winners